robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambsy
Lambsy was a heavyweight robot that competed in Series 5 and Extreme Series 2 of Robot Wars. Lambsy fell in Round 2 of Series 5, but did better in Extreme 2, reaching the final of the Minor Meltdown. Design Lambsy was a low, invertible box-wedge shaped robot. It had a sheep on top of the robot which hid a picture of a wolf on the front, in reference to the Biblical idiom of the "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing". The sheep always fell off and was there in the hope that it would catch fire, and as a plaything for the House Robots. It was armed with a pair of jaws that clamped onto opponents, and the robot would use its pushing power to slam opponents into the pit, or side wall, as it did to Killer Carrot 2 in the Minor Meltdown. The robot also had a retracting spear hidden inside its jaws, which it could use as a secondary weapon once opponents were caught in them, and the jaws also acted as a flipper that could hoist 100kg. However, the robot had a very high ground clearance at the rear, which opponents such as Bulldog Breed 3 and Bigger Brother exploited. The robot's electronics and motors came from an old electric wheelchair the team had bought. The Team Lambsy was the first robot to be entered into Robot Wars by the Northamptonshire-based Team Coyote. Lambsy was built by Ian Lockhart, while his son Scott Lockhart was the captain of the team, and driver of Lambsy in battle. Tony Tobbell was the third team member during Series 5, whilst Scott Lockhart's younger brother Daniel joined the team for the Minor Meltdown in the second series of Extreme. Qualification At the Series 5 qualifiers, Lambsy attended the Manchester leg of the tour. Its first battle was against Cedric Slammer, which it won. Lambsy then fought The Stag. Lambsy's jaw was not working, and the battle ended in a draw. Lambsy was chosen to compete in the series over The Stag. Lambsy was modified for Series 6, adding a disc inside the jaws and increasing the top speed to 14 mph compared to 8mph, but failed to qualify after losing its qualifier to Raging Reality. After failing to qualify for Series 6, the team decided to build a new robot, as they felt Lambsy was not aggressive enough. This robot would be Ewe 2, which fought in Series 7. It was originally intended to enter Extreme 2 in the Minor Meltdown, but it was not finished in time, so Lambsy was brought out of retirement to compete, where it finished as runner up. Robot History Series 5 Lambsy's first battle was against Wowot, the latest in the line of creations from experienced roboteer Adam Clark. Both machines moved out of their starting positions, with Wowot making the first move as it caught Lambsy broadside on. Wowot pushed down with its claw, and after both machines wrestled with each other, Wowot knocked the stuffed lamb off of Lambsy. With Lambsy suddenly showing no signs of movement, Wowot moved in behind and pushed it. Meanwhile, Shunt had taken the mascot that had fallen from Lambsy and used it for his own enjoyment, axing into it and leaving it to burn over a flame jet. The two competing machines then separated, with Lambsy trying to respond by sliding under the front of Wowot, although it managed to reverse away. Once again, Wowot positioned itself behind Lambsy, but after Wowot had forced it into Sir Killalot's CPZ, the clamped Lambsy responded by arcing Wowot backwards and onto the lip of the CPZ. Both machines remained in their position as Sir Killalot tried to pick up Wowot, while Lambsy was forced to feel the forced behind Shunt's axe. On a second attack, Sir Killalot succeeding in picking up Wowot, and dealt it terminal damage in the process by crumpling its rear armour. Wowot was then dropped onto its back and eventually on its wheels, but was unable to show any movement, and was counted out by Refbot. A final dance of death was played out for Wowot, as Sir Killalot spun around with the beaten machine held aloft, before it was thrown by the Floor Flipper. With its path through to the next round sealed, Lambsy attempted to rescue its charbroiled mascot, but only succeeded in getting part of its fiery remnant stuck on its own jaw. Sir Killalot continued to carry out further damage on Wowot as it threw it across the arena floor, before it finally put Adam Clark's machine out of its misery by pitting it. In the second round, Lambsy was up against another very experienced machine in Bulldog Breed 3. After activate was called, Lambsy immediately went towards and hit the Pit release, but was thrown over by Bulldog Breed 3 as it moved away. In this attack, Lambsy lost its mascot again, with the overturned sheep revealing its message of "I'LL BE Baa...ck!". Bulldog Breed 3 then drove up Lambsy's wedge, but Lambsy was unable to take advantage because its weapon wasn't working. Bulldog Breed 3 eventually came back down onto the arena floor, and responded with another strong flip that sent Lambsy twirling through the air. After turning Lambsy over and onto the Flame Pit, Bulldog Breed 3 shot up and over the top of Lambsy on a drive. Bulldog Breed 3 then failed to turn Lambsy over with any of its next three flips, although it managed to still make use of its weapon, as it used its raised state to hold Lambsy in place and drive it across the arena floor. Lambsy was then attacked by both Shunt and Sir Killalot, and although it sustained damage, Lambsy was still able to function, and trundled back towards its opponent with time ticking down. Bulldog Breed 3 carried out one final flip before cease, and the battle was sent to the Judges - they went in favour of Bulldog Breed 3, which eliminated Lambsy from the Fifth Wars. Extreme 2 Lambsy appeared in the Minor Meltdown of Extreme 2, where Scott Lockhart drove the robot and Daniel Lockhart controlled the weapons. It was drawn against Bigger Brother and Saw Point in the eliminator. The initial clash caused the sheep to become dislodged from the top of Lambsy. Lambsy attempted to clamp onto the wheels of Saw Point, but they were too big to reach. Bigger Brother drove into Saw Point and attempted to flip it, before pushing it the length of the arena and tossing it onto its back. Bigger Brother pushed both robots across the arena, before putting Saw Point into Growler's CPZ. Growler seized the immobile Saw Point. As Lambsy and Bigger Brother continued their battle, Growler slammed Saw Point into the side wall, dislodging one of its wheels. Bigger Brother pushed Lambsy into the pit release, flipping it over as Saw Point was counted out. Killalot threw Saw Point around the Arena, and Bigger Brother pitted Lambsy, but Saw Point was already out, and it was crushed underneath an array of car parts. Killalot then dropped Saw Point out of the arena while Growler pushed a refrigerator, also from the Drop Zone into the pit on top of Lambsy. In the second round, Lambsy was against Killer Carrot 2. At the start of the battle, Killer Carrot 2 flipped over Lambsy, causing the sheep to be dislodged yet again. Lambsy avoided Killer Carrot 2's flipper, and clamped on to Killer Carrot 2, pushing it into the CPZ, where Mr. Psycho smashed it with its hammer. Both fled the CPZ, and clashed by the flame pit, where Killer Carrot 2's wheel became dislodged. Killer Carrot 2 then attacked Mr Psycho, who had picked up its wheel, but to no avail; its flipper was nowhere near strong enough. With only one wheel mobile, Killer Carrot was counted out by Refbot, who Killer Carrot also tried to flip over. Dead Metal sliced into the rear of Killer Carrot and put it on the floor flipper, but it drove off at the last minute. It was finally pitted by Dead Metal. In the Final, Lambsy fought Bigger Brother again, in what proved to be a very quick battle. At the start of the battle, Bigger Brother charged down Lambsy, flipping it onto its side, from which it could not self right as the jaws were stuck open. After activating the pit, Bigger Brother reversed into Lambsy, knocking it down the pit. The battle took just 24 seconds, and Lambsy was resigned to second place in the Minor Meltdown. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record Lambsyconstruction.jpg|Lambsy during construction Unpaintedlamsy.jpg|Lambsy before being painted Lambsy enters.png|Lambsy enters the arena in Series 5 LambsyCutlet.jpg|Lambsy and Cutlet lambsyburt.jpg|The Lockhart family with Lambsy at a live event in Burton, 2002 Lambsy_disc_jawsopen.jpg|Lambsy before Series 6 showing off its disc 2000robotsliveevent.jpg|Lambsy at a live event in 2002 Lambsyspike.jpg|The spike in the jaw of the Extreme 2 version of Lambsy Lambsypits.jpg|Lambsy in the pits in Extreme 2, with a burnt mascot Outside Robot Wars Lambsy also competed at Techno Games 2003 as Golden Balls, in the Football competition. It partnered with Shed Slammer, but lost in the first round to Storm Chaser and Sprocket, 2-0. Trivia *Lambsy was the first newcomer in Series 5 to defeat a veteran team in the first round. *The team typically used the name "Lambsy" to refer to the sheep on the robot, rather than the robot itself. *All five of Lambsy's battles contained a robot with an alliterative name. **Lambsy ties with Ming for the greatest number of different alliterative robots battled. External links *Lambsy homepage (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots based on canines